


【齐洛】失忆蝴蝶

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【齐洛】失忆蝴蝶

很多年后，何洛洛回想起年少时的事，意识到他有可能爱过张颜齐的，只是当时他不肯承认，后来他又假装忘了。

张颜齐x何洛洛

————————————

1.  
如果提前知道张颜齐在这家机场便利店上班，何洛洛肯定不会选择进来，尤其是在他手里还牵着一个小女孩的情况下。  
目前为止，张颜齐已经对他说了三句话，第一句话是“欢迎光临”，第二句话是“一共三十五块，”第三句话是“你女儿吗？挺可爱的”。  
“何叔叔，我爸爸妈妈什么时候过来呀？”小女孩鬼精鬼精的，不动声色地避开了所有误会的产生。  
“是周安东的女儿。”何洛洛无奈解释道。  
“叔叔你好，”小女孩冲张颜齐眨眨眼，“我叫周沁雅，你也可以叫我的小名——之之。”  
“你好啊，之之。”张颜齐拿起收银台上的猫爪玩偶朝她挥手。  
这时何洛洛兜里的手机响了，他飞快按下接通：“喂？是我。嗯嗯……好的好的，可以，我会跟他谈一下……”  
小女孩之之便趁机朝张颜齐招招手，在后者弯腰蹲下后凑上去问：“你是不是喜欢他呀？”  
“小屁孩。”张颜齐刮了下她的鼻子。  
“可你看他的眼神，跟姚琛叔叔看我小叔叔的一样啊。”之之一本正经道。  
“周震南？他跟姚琛——”  
“之之！”何洛洛已经挂完电话，老母鸡护犊子似的把小之之拉了回去。  
“不至于吧，”张颜齐摊手，“我又不是人贩子。”  
飞机晚点的讯息在大厅回旋播报，便利店里人来来往往。  
“要不要坐下喝杯咖啡？”张颜齐道，“我请客啦。”  
“我可以喝奶茶吗？”之之问。  
“当然可以。”  
“好耶！”  
邀请达成，在没有何洛洛首肯的情况下。  
当咖啡和奶茶端上来时，何洛洛以为张颜齐会坐下跟他聊天，于是他暗暗打好腹稿，结果——“不好意思，今天有点忙，你们就自便吧。”对方抢在他开口前先说了抱歉，说时带笑，眼尾慵慵懒懒地垂下去，薄唇弯出好看的弧度，一如当初。  
当初……当初……  
何洛洛的思绪便随之飘到了很多年前……

2.  
这年夏天，何洛洛带着家人的期许踏入省重点高中。他从小刻苦用功、待人礼貌，长得又周正，因此长期霸占“别人家的孩子”排行榜第一名。而十多年来他也一直努力保持着这样的身份不变，直到遇着张颜齐——  
张颜齐，当地名人张先勇的独生子，道上皆称他为“太子爷”，由此可见他能进这所高中完全凭的是跟其他人不一样的“本事”。  
起初何洛洛发现自己和张颜齐一个班时，还有些惶恐，毕竟他不想和社会不良分子沾染丝毫关系，所幸张颜齐为人还算“低调”，除了上课睡觉、迟到早退外，他不跟班上任何同学往来。  
事情转折在一个星期四的放学路上，因为爸爸出差妈妈值夜班，何洛洛只好去小吃街买晚饭，在经过泔水味极重的后巷口时，他看到垃圾桶边一个脑袋在动。  
他吓了一跳，正准备去摸手机，那个脑袋却出声了：“何洛洛？”  
“啊？”他下意识应声。  
脑袋的主人朝他招招手：“过来扶我一把。”  
他鬼使神差地走过去，然后看到满脸是血的张颜齐瘫在角落里，冲他扯出一个夸张的笑。

命运的齿轮开始滚动时，人们并不能即时感应。就像曾经认为高中三年不会和张颜齐有任何交集的何洛洛，怎么也想不到今后他会和眼前这个人产生爱恨纠葛。  
当他颤抖着把地上的人扶起来时，对方却一个趔趄撞进他怀里。血腥气和汗湿气混合在一起，产生酸涩的怪味，何洛洛忍着恶心，“喂，你还能不能走？我打120吧？”  
“别……”张颜齐一开口，温热的气息喷在何洛洛耳后，痒痒的。“我不能去医院，会有大麻烦。”  
何洛洛并不知道这个“大麻烦”指的是别人还是张颜齐自己。  
“这血也不全是我的，”张颜齐继续道，“我只是累了，洗个澡睡一觉就行。”说完这句话后他便整个人挂在了何洛洛身上，看起来软趴趴又惨兮兮。  
于是被家人精心呵护、不谙世事的纯白少年脑子一抽，就把这个危险分子带回了家。

当掀开张颜齐后背衣裳时，何洛洛不可谓不震惊，那里新旧伤痕交错，有利器划割的、有钝器击打的，反正没一块好皮。  
“你爸爸不是张先勇吗？”何洛洛不禁脱口而出。  
张颜齐龇着牙，不知是在笑还是在忍痛，“我爸又不是真皇帝，而且我也不喜欢活在他的阴影里。”  
“都21世纪了，还以为自己演古惑仔呢？”何洛洛小声嘀咕。  
“你说什么？”张颜齐扭过头。  
何洛洛一惊，手上力道没控制住，消毒棉重重拍在张颜齐背上的伤口处，疼得他直皱眉。  
“对不起对不起！”何洛洛惊慌失措。  
“给我抱一下。”张颜齐闷闷道。  
虽然不明白抱一下和止疼有什么关系，但心有愧疚的何洛洛还是选择了顺从。他张开双手虚虚环住张颜齐，生怕碰到伤口。  
“今天是我的生日。”张颜齐在他耳边轻声道。  
何洛洛愣了一下：“生……生日快乐。”  
“谢谢。”张颜齐将下巴搁在他肩膀上，“我想吃长寿面，再加个蛋饼。”

五分钟后何洛洛在厨房里手忙脚乱，张颜齐光着上半身，靠在厨房门口指点江山——  
“蛋液要搅拌均匀才能下锅。”  
“我觉得那是糖不是盐。”  
“水都漫出来啦。”  
“是错觉嘛，我好像闻到了糊味。”  
“你再慢点锅都没救了。”  
何洛洛终于忍无可忍：“要不你来！”  
“我是伤号。”张颜齐摊手。  
到底是少年人的躯体，肌肉尚未彻底形成，稍窄的肩膀往下，是瘦而薄的腰身，偏偏几处伤痕划过，恰如其分地勾勒出一丝妖异和邪魅感。何洛洛偏过头，试图掩饰自己微微发热的脸。  
“马上就好了，你回客厅坐着吧。”  
“得咧。”张颜齐话音带笑，下垂的眉眼无害而温和，远山起伏似的唇弯出好看的弧度，何洛洛用余光去瞥，瞥到春光明媚、春暖花开。  
等何洛洛把劳动成果端上桌时，张颜齐那无害的下垂眼和弯弯的嘴角同时抽了抽——盘子里一团黑乎乎的不明物体，尚带着苦涩的焦灼气息。  
“它只是看起来不美观而已。”何洛洛还在垂死挣扎。  
“嗯……”张颜齐夹起一块放进嘴里，然后表情开始变得复杂。  
“怎么样？”何洛洛问。  
“还行。”张颜齐违心地吐出两个字，又去夹已经坨了的面条。  
果然，是夹生的。  
“有这么难吃吗？”何洛洛夹起蛋饼往嘴里送，然后——吐了出来。  
“不好意思……我第一次做饭……”  
“没关系，你还是要人多夸夸的，这样才能有信心啊。”张颜齐拍拍他的肩。  
何洛洛红了脸：“要不我去楼下给你买块蛋糕吧。”  
“不必，”张颜齐往窗外看了眼，“时候不早了，我还得回家去。”

何洛洛送张颜齐到门口，后者忽然转身，嘴角勾起好看的弧度：“其实，今天不是我生日。”他在何洛洛脸色转变前冲进电梯，电梯外何洛洛“砰”一声关上门。  
张颜齐摸着鼻子笑。  
出电梯后手机正好响起来——“喂，齐哥，人都到全了。”  
“好，等我过去。”  
挂完电话他已经走出楼道，回头一看何洛洛家厨房的灯还亮着。  
他骗了何洛洛，不止是生日的事。张太子爷从来今日仇今日报，他才不是要回家，他是要去揍人。  
天色开始发暗，他吹一声口哨，再没回头。

凡事一旦有了契机就发展迅速，自那天后，每天早自习前何洛洛的抽屉里都会多一份牛奶，午饭时食堂阿姨还会告诉他不用刷卡、已经有人替他刷过了。更有甚者，放学路上他只要回一回头，准能看见张颜齐的身影。  
终于，一个礼拜后他忍无可忍，在路口掉头，跑到张颜齐跟前：“你到底想干什么？”  
“报恩啊。”张颜齐单手甩着书包。  
“不需要！”何洛洛恶狠狠道，“我不过是顺手罢了，就算阿猫阿狗我也会救的！”但话一出口他自己也楞了，意识到语气稍稍过了，他有些紧张地看向张颜齐。  
谁料对方不怒反笑：“其实也不止报恩，”十月的风吹过少年单薄的肩膀，“我在追你啊，何洛洛。”  
一片树叶飘下来，轻盈盈掉在地上。

三天后学校组织秋游，何洛洛顶着熊猫眼出现。他这几天严重失眠，梦里都是张颜齐大咧咧的笑声，还不停问他：何洛洛你喜欢我吗？  
“喜欢个鬼。”他恨恨道。  
“嗯？”有人从背后绕上来，是张颜齐。  
何洛洛顿时慌神了，竟然走起同手同脚。  
张颜齐就笑起来，和他梦里一个模样，还勾上他的脖子靠近他耳边问：“你是不是真喜欢上我了？”  
“何洛洛！”队伍前头的小组长喊他。  
“哎哎！”何洛洛推开张颜齐跑了过去，跑到一半他回头看了眼原地的张颜齐，后者环抱双臂，杏黄色的外套和败落飘零的秋叶融为一体。  
何洛洛的心里“咯噔”一下，像是石子掉进湖心，荡开圈圈涟漪。

晚些时候自由活动，有同学拉何洛洛去做过山车，结果排了近半个小时的队，终于轮到他们时，何洛洛听到身后人语带恼怒道：“你怎么插队？”  
“怎么，不服？”嚣张的声音响起。  
事实证明没人敢不服，于是插队成功的张颜齐顺利坐到何洛洛身边。机器启动的瞬间，张颜齐用力抓住了何洛洛的手。  
风放肆地掀起他们的头发，胡乱打在他们脸上，打得人生疼。引力作用下心脏几乎与躯体分离，一个向上、一个向下。  
何洛洛跟着大部队一起欢呼，冷气灌进他嘴里，直通五脏六腑。而张颜齐呢——单手死死拽着何洛洛，眼睛从一开始就是闭的，不喊也不出声，假装自己是在灵魂出窍。  
结束后何洛洛看着张颜齐靠在栏杆上蹲了近一个小时，其实他也想快步走开的，但偏偏张颜齐把剩余的所有力量都用在了死扣住他手腕上。  
“喂，你好点没？”何洛洛拍拍张颜齐的肩。  
而张颜齐说出了和那日同样的台词：“过来扶我一把。”  
何洛洛只好扶着他去厕所洗脸。  
大概是天上司命仙官有预谋，厕所里竟然一个人都没有，他进门时心中就升起不好预感，但张颜齐不松手，竟拖着他带进第一个隔间，狠狠把他甩在门背上。  
“你装的！”何洛洛恼了。  
“没有。”张颜齐脸色发白，一个踉跄撞在他身上，骨头磕到骨头，生疼。“给我抱一会儿。”张颜齐轻声道。  
时间缓慢流淌，何洛洛感到胳膊都发麻了。  
“恐高就不要做过山车嘛。” 他轻轻拍了拍张颜齐的后背。  
“我只是想靠着你。”张颜齐的声音闷闷的，他从何洛洛身上抬起头，下垂的眼角被灯光染上暧昧的色彩。  
何洛洛惊恐地瞪大眼，在来不及闪躲的瞬间被捏住下巴，一个轻飘飘的吻落在他唇上，又凉又苦。  
他回过神后猛地推开张颜齐，撞向厕所门冲了出去。  
外面热烈的阳光包围了他，现世安稳，仿佛刚才都是梦

但又不可能是梦。

晚饭空档出差多日的爸爸说起在外见闻，当说到港台那边撑同志反歧视游行时，何洛洛正夹起一块豆腐，因而手抖了抖，汁水洒在桌面，妈妈笑着嗔怪他这么大人了还如此不小心。  
爸爸则继续说着，用词也越来越不中听，何洛洛忍不住插话：“现在是21世纪了，人人有权利有自由。”  
被挑战权威的爸爸瞥他一眼：“怎么，难道杀人犯法也该普及自由权利了？”  
“那……那不一样……”何洛洛的声音逐渐小下去。  
“但天下父母都一样，”妈妈接过话，“别人孩子是管不着，可他们肯定都不希望自己孩子会是同性恋。”  
何洛洛低头戳着碗中米饭，爸爸的声音还在继续：“也不知那些人家长怎么想的，要是我孩子去游行，我肯定打断他的腿……”  
后面爸爸又说了什么何洛洛没听清，他只觉脑袋里“嗡嗡”响，像放了一台坏掉的鼓风机。

吃完饭回房后何洛洛照例记日记，抬笔的那刻又愣住，脑子里全是狭小厕所隔间里张颜齐俯下来的身影，魔咒一般挥之不去，他将笔扔开，然后发现纸面上不知何时已经写满“张”字。他迅速撕掉那页纸，揉成一团又扯开，再撕为碎片，通通丢进垃圾桶。  
爸爸的话仿佛还在耳边，他知道是时候做出决断了，因为他不能继续错下去。  
于是在午休时分的教学楼拐角处、当有女同学递给他一只粉色信封时，他笑着收下了。与此同时他用余光瞥到芭蕉树后的张颜齐，后者两手插兜，眯了眯眼，看不出喜怒。  
何洛洛想大概他是成功了的，至少委婉告知了张颜齐自己取向正常，不会也不可能喜欢男人。  
但他错了，他忘了张颜齐“太子爷”称号背后的意思——所有张颜齐想得到的，从不会被他失手。  
“信封事件”的当晚，何洛洛在自家门口遇到了蹲守已久的张颜齐。  
他刚想开口赶人，却见张颜齐歪了歪脑袋，冲楼梯口笑道：“阿姨你好，我是洛洛的同学。”

3.  
再拙劣的谎言配上真诚一张脸都令人难以怀疑。  
张颜齐自称爸妈吵架，无地可去所以就跟着何洛洛一起回家过夜。  
何妈妈心地纯善，答应留他一晚。  
所有人都沉浸在谎言故事里，除了何洛洛，他吃完饭后立马回房打了个地铺，并警告张颜齐不准接近他的床。  
“我是客人，你让客人睡地铺？”张颜齐眯起眼。  
“你不是客人，”何洛洛毫不留情，“你是入室强盗。”  
“哈哈，强盗，”张颜齐笑了，“你觉得强盗还应该做些什么呢？”他步步逼近何洛洛，压迫得对方跌坐在床边。  
“疯子，”何洛洛不经大脑地低声骂，“神经！恶心！变态！”  
“你再说一句。”张颜齐按住他的肩膀，一口咬在他脖子上，“这是第一个惩罚，你给我注意点言辞。”  
“你……这里是我家！”何洛洛用脚去踢张颜齐的膝盖，却被捉住脚踝甩到一边。  
“不要再让我警告你，”张颜齐俯身压倒他，“我有的是手段让你家不得安宁。”  
“洛洛，颜齐，”何妈妈在外面敲门，“早点睡哦，明天还要上学。”  
张颜齐闻言露出一个阴恻恻的笑，看得何洛洛头皮发麻，他极力抑制自己颤抖的声音向门外回答道：“好的，晚安妈妈。”  
脚步声离去的那刻，何洛洛知道一切都完蛋了。

时间一分一秒地过去，终于，爸爸的鼾声响起来了，但对何洛洛来说不是幸事，因为这意味着张颜齐的机会来了。  
灯光早已被按关，世界是黑色的。一双手攀上来，从他指尖摸到肩膀，再顺着胸膛滑下去，他浑身起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
衣服被缓慢剥落，趁他闷哼的空档张颜齐俯身含住他的耳垂。  
“别怕，我教你。”张颜齐从床头的书包里翻出一样东西，那是罐润滑剂，原来他早有准备。  
“你刚才不是说我恶心变态嘛，”张颜齐低声笑，“我就告诉你，到底什么才是恶心变态。”他狠狠封住何洛洛的嘴唇，一双手也不甘寂寞地胡乱摸索起来，揉捏掐搓，毫无章法，力道又狠，疼得何洛洛直哼。  
“嘘，小声点，”张颜齐趴在他身上笑，“你爸妈可在隔壁呢，万一被他们知道了——”

我肯定打断他的腿。

当时爸爸这样说。

何洛洛怕了，他咬着牙将呻吟吞下去，即使对方进攻得愈发凶狠。  
就忍过这一夜吧。  
他想，忍过这一夜就好了。  
张颜齐这种人，对于得到手的肯定不会再在意了吧。  
所以当下身进入一根又一根手指时，他疼得掉眼泪也不出声。  
“哭什么？”张颜齐舔他的眼角，“我在教你长大，你应该快乐。”  
“别说话，你就当我死了，好吗？”何洛洛恳求他。  
“你要我假装跟跟死人做？哇，你才是恶心变态吧。”张颜齐猛地抽出手指，何洛洛整个人缩成虾米。  
好痛……  
他咬紧牙关，却将话吞进肚里。  
然而真正痛的还在后头——比四根手指还要坚硬还要粗大的玩意儿捅进他体内时，他终于哭出声，为了防止声音扩散他咬住自己的拳头，直到血流进嘴里，又腥又涩。  
夜晚是颠簸的、摇晃的、赤裸裸的，房间是漆黑的、幽闭的、低沉沉的，床铺是狭小的、生硬的、湿漉漉的。  
而他是死的、冷的、毫无鲜活气的。  
当漫长的黑夜终于结束，阳光从窗帘外透进来，何洛洛艰难地睁开双眼。  
身边睡着的人和下半身撕裂般的疼痛一遍又一遍提醒他昨晚发生的一切。  
羞耻感和罪恶感袭来，他祈祷意外来临，最好带他离开这个世界。  
“早啊，我的——小洛洛。”张颜齐枕着手臂朝他笑。  
记忆中的画面袭来，何洛洛忍不住干呕。  
“怎么，怀孕了？”张颜齐打趣。  
何洛洛捂着胸口，没有说话。

早饭后他们一起背着书包去上学，十字路口何洛洛停下来，转身对张颜齐道：“你满意了吗？”  
薄薄的晨曦落在他脸上，一半明亮一半阴影，好像雕塑。  
“还未。”张颜齐道。  
“你不要太过分！”何洛洛咬牙切齿。  
红灯闪烁，变换为绿灯，何洛洛大步流星，“噔噔噔”地跑向马路对面。  
张颜齐刚想追上去，几个人从路牙上跳下来，围住了他。  
“太子爷最近春风得意啊，都不找我们玩了。”为首的是个女生，染着七彩的头毛，下颌处三道黑线纹身。  
张颜齐理也不理她，吹着口哨往路对面走去。  
“你！”那女生气得跺脚，旁边的人连忙安慰她。  
而马路对面，张颜齐已经追上何洛洛，他霸道地揽住何洛洛的肩，两人一起继续往学校走去。  
“给我查！”七彩头毛女恶狠狠道。

早自习后班主任喊何洛洛去办公室谈话，这不是他第一次被约谈，但从前都是因为学习竞赛或者班级活动的事，唯有此次，他被提醒最近成绩下滑得厉害，如果继续这样就要请家长了。  
“老师对不起，我最近可能学习压力大，您放心我一定不会继续下去的。”  
“那就好，老师也相信你可以的，不要太过焦虑，摆正心态。”  
“好。”  
出办公室他正好撞见去上厕所的张颜齐，几乎下意识的，他又干呕起来。  
张颜齐吹声口哨，擦着他的肩过去。

一天的课程很快结束，放学后何洛洛故意去找老师问问题，直拖到天色都黑下去才慢吞吞挪出教学楼。  
张颜齐的身影果然消失不见，他舒了口气。  
路灯拉长他的身影，在地面叠出深深浅浅的形状。一只野猫窜过去，蓝绿色的眼睛发出奇异的光芒。  
“哒”  
突然有双鞋子出现在他视线里，再往上看，是张浓妆艳抹的脸，彩色的卷发披散两肩，下颌骨三道黑线纹身。  
“何洛洛是吧？”那人轻笑。  
“有事吗？”  
“当然有，”对方笑了笑，“天大的事。”她往前走了半步，“麻烦你离张颜齐远一点。”  
“神经。”何洛洛转身走开了。  
“站住！”那人大喝一声，灌木丛里顿时窜出五六人，个个扛着棒球棍。  
“给我打！”随着一声令下，众人怪叫着扑上来。  
何洛洛哪里是他们的对手，登下挨了几棍子。  
“啪——”离何洛洛最近的人突然停住，不知什么东西砸了他的脑门，鲜血顿时涌出来，其他人都愣了，一时竟也忘了继续手上动作。  
“张颜齐！”七彩女叫起来。  
“是你爹我。”树后走出一人，手里颠着块砖头。  
“太……太子爷。”有人怂了。  
“识相的快滚。”张颜齐眯了眯眼。  
“不许走！”七彩女恨恨道，“他就一个人，打死打伤了算我的！”  
“哟，”张颜齐笑起来，“翻脸不认爹呐，好狠的心。”  
下一秒他就挥着砖头砸过去，场面乱成一团。  
何洛洛被张颜齐护在身后，好几次棍子落下来时张颜齐都替他挡了。但他丝毫不心疼——张颜齐所承受的哪里比得上他？  
“警察来了！”混乱中不知谁喊了一声。  
张颜齐拉上何洛洛就一路狂奔。  
他们跑过空荡荡的小路，跑过荒弃的旧工厂区，跑过收摊的夜市，跑进中心公园的凉亭里。  
亭外下起雨，空气湿冷粘腻。  
张颜齐从书包里拿出药酒要给何洛洛揉手腕，却被他推开了。  
“张颜齐，”何洛洛一字一句道，“你会下地狱的。”  
“没关系啊，”张颜齐仍是一副无所谓的样子，“能带你一起下去也无妨。”  
雨越来越大，浇进亭子里，巨大的声响吞噬一切杂音。  
何洛洛与张颜齐站在石桌对面，像隔着一条银河。

4.  
从办公室出来的时候何洛洛手心起了层薄汗，他回头看一眼长长的走廊，两个值日的学生正在做卫生，扫帚扫过地面发出细微的“沙沙”声。  
他刚刚配合演出完一场“路见不平”戏码，内容是他昨天放学后被校外小混混骚扰欺负，是路过的同班同学张颜齐将他救下。  
现在何父何母正在千恩万谢张家人，一想到他们的样子何洛洛就不禁感到胃寒。  
“喂。”身后跟上来一个人，轻轻拍了拍他的肩。  
“别碰我……”何洛洛偏过头。  
“你觉得可能吗？”张颜齐收紧掌心，用力按下去。  
何洛洛的身子歪了歪，无力地撞向右侧墙面，张颜齐飞速揽住了，一把带进怀里。  
走廊上那两个值日生顿时傻眼了，手上活全停住。  
“看个鬼啊看！”张颜齐低声喝。  
吓得那俩值日生连忙瞥开视线。  
“要不要去医务室？”张颜齐发现何洛洛脸色发白。  
“快下雨了。”何洛洛答非所问。他推开张颜齐往走廊顶头的窗口走去，黑压压的云堆积在半空，又是一场暴风雨即将来临。

时间一晃到了寒假。  
由于何父何母工作繁忙，再加上何洛洛想短暂逃离城市，因此寒假一开始他就收拾行李去了乡下爷爷奶奶家。  
这里没有城市的喧嚣和繁华，以及那些糟心事，何洛洛感到久违的心安。白天他或做功课或帮爷爷奶奶干农活，几天下来脸被风吹得开始脱皮，奶奶心疼得去超市给他买了好几罐润肤乳，叮嘱他早晚从头到脚各涂一回。他只好照做，掀起袖子时却又出神——不怎的他想起了某个不可言说的夜晚，有人伏在他身上喘息，说他放到古代也算肤如凝脂，如今这凝脂总算是半毁了，他竟然有些高兴。  
可惜命运太爱给人开玩笑了——  
事情发生的这天早晨下了场雪，妈妈打电话来说年二十八才放假，让何洛洛多帮爷爷奶奶干些活，不要偷懒。  
奶奶抢过电话直夸何洛洛懂事，爷爷在后面喊馄饨皮不够了，何洛洛便自告奋勇去买。  
出门前他在奶奶的帮助下全副武装起来，从毛线帽子到厚厚的围巾，还有猫掌手套以及口袋里的两个暖宝宝。当他一脚踩进雪地里时，才发现冬天真的来了。空气里是干绷绷的冷，深呼吸一口鼻腔里都带着刺疼。  
路过面包房他扭头看玻璃门，里面映出一个身材颀长的少年，高领毛衣遮住大半张脸，只露出一双圆圆的眼睛。他忽然笑起来，在今年的第一场雪里，他踩着一格格盲人道上的地砖蹦起来，啃着面包的小孩从他身边经过，回头朝他做个鬼脸。  
初雪，一切都是崭新的，何洛洛也是崭新的。此时此刻他有权力抛掉之前的不快乐，从里到外，干干净净、清清爽爽。

买完馄饨皮后他抄近路回去，经过巷口拐弯处时在对面石墩旁看到一只脏兮兮的小狗。下一秒鸣笛响起，他想也没想就冲过去，随着刺耳刹车声，车子停在他面前半米处。  
他将小狗护在怀里，静静等待一场不出意外的冲突。  
然而副驾车门打开后他愣住了——一身黑色皮衣的张颜齐笑眯眯地弯下腰，“好巧啊。”

回去的路上何洛洛一言不发，张颜齐倒是不时回头看他，问他打算给小狗起什么名字。最后他被问烦了，就答：“雪球！”  
张颜齐笑了：“可它是一只棕色泰迪欸。”  
何洛洛望着窗外又飘起来的雪，没好气道：“我是它的主人，我想叫它雪球，有问题吗？”  
“没有，”张颜齐的薄唇微微勾起，显得无害又温和，“你想叫什么就叫什么吧。”  
“前面左拐就到了。”何洛洛偏过头，避开对方的目光。  
车子停下后张颜齐跟着他开门：“不请我去做客么？好歹送你一程。”  
司机从车窗里探出头，刚想说什么，张颜齐却先开口了：“你先回去吧，跟我爸说我遇到同学了。”  
何洛洛低着头看自己脚尖，他想不通世上怎么会有张颜齐这样厚颜无耻的人。

不出意外，奶奶看到张颜齐很是喜欢，再三提出留他过夜，即使何洛洛拼命用眼神示意奶奶也当看不见。好在张颜齐难得有自知之明起来，推说家人还等他回去，明天再来玩。  
“我爸爸在这边有个项目工程，所以会呆一段时间，我也会陪他在这里，总之有的是机会来你家蹭吃蹭喝啦。”张颜齐当着和何爷爷何奶奶的面搂住何洛洛的肩，且笑得极其夸张。  
胃寒的感觉再次袭来，何洛洛借口去厕所，成功撤下饭桌。  
墙角纸箱里小狗雪球探出脑袋，露出圆溜溜的眼睛和湿漉漉的鼻子。  
“你害怕吗？”何洛洛摸了摸它的头，好像在问狗，也好像在问自己。

一如张颜齐所说，随后的几天他每天都过来找何洛洛“玩”，并且每次来不是拎着瓜果就是自带食材，搞得何爷爷何奶奶更喜欢他了，直夸他客气又懂事。  
唯一庆幸的是他从未留宿，虽然有时会偷偷吃何洛洛豆腐，但一切都在可控范围内。  
见他一直以来都不提“那件事”，何洛洛便也权当忘了，最好他们能退回成普通同学关系，盼着这点何洛洛每晚睡前都做祈祷。 

临近新年又下了一场大雪，早起去丢垃圾时何洛洛在路口村委宣传广告牌下捡到一个人，那瞬间他仿佛回到第一次与对方相遇的小吃街后巷口，只不过一个发生在秋天，一个发生在冬天。  
“喂。”他踢了踢蹲在地上的张颜齐，“你不会要死了吧。”  
过了许久张颜齐才吐出两个字：“快了。”  
事后回想时何洛洛恨不得一切重来，他肯定不会选择心软地把人捡回去，而是迅速转身留其自生自灭。  
但偏偏心软是他做人的特点，恨一个人也总恨不到骨子里。  
尤其是当他看到吃完退烧药乖乖躺在被子里睡觉的张颜齐时，心底残存的可笑念头竟劝说他也许张颜齐生活不如意，所以才走了歪路。但他就是不去想，什么人会用伤害旁人的方式来缓解自己的性格缺失。

第二天天一亮奶奶就带着卫生所的医生来看望张颜齐，量完体温后一切显示正常，说是需要好好休息静养。  
何洛洛倒了杯水递给床上的人，后者轻声道谢，完全没有从前的跋扈样，果然人只有生病时才是最脆弱的。  
“要不要给你爸打电话？”何洛洛问。  
“你以为我是被谁揍的？”张颜齐温温和和地笑。  
“哦。”何洛洛接回杯子放在床头柜，转身要走。  
“等一下，”张颜齐叫住他，“陪我说说话。”  
最终何洛洛还是走开了，关门的那刻他抬头看到张颜齐眼里暗下去的光，他不傻，他知道将会听到一个令人心碎的故事，但他害怕了，害怕自己会为张颜齐找更多的借口，那么可能这段关系将会继续维持，从而产生更多的痛不欲生。

午饭前张颜齐的爸爸还是找过来了，带着生意人的体面和为人父的尊严，让手下把张颜齐从床上拖起来，抬放在加长车的后座上。  
对于何爷爷何奶奶他是再三道谢，又说怕老人家不收答谢款，因而就买了好些补养品相送。  
何洛洛像看一个定时炸弹被拆除般看着张颜齐被抬出去，他舒了口气，心中千斤巨石坠落。  
车窗后张颜齐朝他挥手，然后距离将他们拉开，逐渐成为彼此眼里的一个小点。

后来直到寒假结束何洛洛都没再看到张颜齐，点燃新年烟花时他许愿，以后张颜齐都不要出现了。  
然而这种愿望一听就不切实际。

5.  
开学后何洛洛当然又见到了张颜齐，后者像是大病一场，整个人消瘦不少，也越来越颓废，以前还会和同学说“借过”、“别烦”、“闭嘴”，现在是一个字都不会往外蹦。  
秉着关爱同学的理念，班长试图询问张颜齐近况，却换得一沓作业本砸上脑门，从此再没人搭理角落的张颜齐。  
有时候何洛洛会悄悄侧过头，用余光去瞥趴在自己臂弯里的那个人，到底大雪前他经历了什么，大雪后又发生了什么，旁人无从得知，这个秘密时不时搔动何洛洛的心，像落进嗓子眼的羽毛，奇痒异常却挠不着。

这天放学何洛洛被人拦住，是隔壁班给他送过信的一个女生。  
原本他打算随便糊弄过去，却在发现张颜齐跟踪他后笑着问那女生道：“你有什么事要跟我说吗？”  
女生绞着校服衣角，小声问：“你考虑好了吗？”  
“嗯？”何洛洛心不在焉，只看到花坛后的影子晃了晃，“好了，考虑好了。”他随口回道。  
“真的！”女生不可置信地瞪大眼，“那……那……那……我们算是……”女生激动得好半天才说出余下的话，“我们算是……男女朋友了吗？”  
“什么？”何洛洛愣住。过道里的冷风吹得他打个寒颤，提醒他冬天还没完全过去。  
花坛后的影子动了，何洛洛飞快推开那女生，“时间不早了，你先回去吧，有什么事我们明天再说。”  
兴奋过度的女生完全没意识到这话里有什么不对劲的地方，竟然直点头道：“明天见！”  
等她终于消失在校园小路尽头，花坛后的人影也完整显露了出来。  
“你……”何洛洛刚说一个字就被张颜齐扣住手腕往厕所里拖，不好的回忆涌进脑海，他拼命挣扎，最后摔在地上，张颜齐被他带得一个踉跄，可最终还是稳住了，继续把他往厕所拖。  
“你疯了！神经病啊！死变态！”何洛洛破口大骂。  
张颜齐却笑起来：“你忘了上次骂我是什么后果？”  
何洛洛瞬间失神，被逮住机会扔进厕所隔间里。  
距离放学时间已经过去很久，寂静的厕所角落散发着古怪的洁厕液味道。  
“你信不信我报警！”何洛洛回过神来去拉门把。  
“去啊，”张颜齐干脆放开他，“就说你被男同学强上了，去吧。”  
何洛洛握着门把的手开始颤抖，最后连带全身都剧烈抖动起来。  
“为什么是我？”他忽地落下泪来，“为什么不能放过我？”  
“只怪你总是出现在我有需要的时候，”张颜齐扳着他的肩膀将他转过来，“这是老天安排的，你要怨就怨他。”  
“能不能换个地方？”何洛洛问。  
“不能。”张颜齐拉开他的校服拉链，露出里面的针织毛衣。  
“太冷了。”何洛洛打个颤。  
“待会儿就热了，”张颜齐攀上他的脖子，“再说我们可以不脱上衣。”  
湿漉漉的舌尖舔过他的耳垂和眼角，带着凉意的指尖滑上他的后脊，裤子掉下去的那刻，他感到下半身都浸在雪水里。然后他被翻过去，趴在门背。有人用铅笔在上面写“XXX是猪”，时间似乎过去许久，颜色都发淡了。  
“放松。”一个声音在他耳边说道。  
再过了一会儿有什么东西抵进他的身体，四周的空气果然就不再冷了。  
“何洛洛，”情到浓处他被掐着后颈，“你最好别想逃，因为你逃不掉。”  
他闭上眼，假装一切又是梦。

6.  
后来……  
后来他的世界一塌糊涂。  
要维持表面的平静，要对父母撒谎，要承受同学的背后指点，要被张颜齐轻易拿捏。  
他想过死，但他舍不得爷爷奶奶，更放不下父母。  
他想过逃，但是他年纪还小，根本没有举家逃离的本事。  
他唯一释放压力的机会就是在夜深人静的时候躲在被子里哭，第二天还要没事人一样继续生活。

7.  
“何叔叔你怎么啦？”一只小手拉了拉他的袖子。  
何洛洛回过神来，记忆潮水般退去，他还坐在机场便利店里。  
哦，原来一切都翻篇了——  
高三那年张家失势，张父入狱，张颜齐下落不明。  
一开始他曾为脱离苦海而欢呼，但慢慢的……慢慢的……  
他开始回想，他真的恨张颜齐吗？  
在小吃街后巷抬眸的时候，在厨房门口说笑的时候，在村口宣传牌下伸手的时候，在后来很多很多相处的瞬间。  
据说有种心理疾病叫做斯德哥尔摩症，何洛洛曾怀疑自己患了这种病。  
但不管怎么说，事情已经过去了这么多年，再多爱恨纠葛也该尘埃落定了。  
放下咖啡杯的时候手机收到简讯，是他的老板周安东发来的，说已经下飞机了。  
“你爸爸他们到了，走吧。”他将小女孩之之从椅子上抱下来。  
“不跟那个叔叔打个招呼吗？”之之问。  
“没必要。”他将咖啡和奶茶的钱扔在桌面上。  
门外潮水般的人群顿时淹没了他。  
他没有回头。

————————————————————

（还有番外，张七视角的。）


End file.
